beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Howling Spirit
Note: Since this article was published, new and more accurate information has emerged, and as a result, this article may be outdated. Please do not take all of the information here as truth, as more testing on the parts conflicts with and/or expands upon the understanding of these parts. However, the Overall section has been updated based on this new information, and as such is reliable. Burning Kerberous is a Stamina-type Beyblade and is Zeo Zagart's Beyblade. Name Changes Hasbro released this Beyblade under two different names: *Cerberus *Howling Spirit Bit-Chip (BC): Cerberus The chip depicts Cerberus. Attack Ring (AR): Triple Attacker *'Weight:' 7 grams The AR of Burning Kerberous is very unique in that each of its wings perform a different type of attack. The thickest wing performs Spike Attack, the next wing (clockwise) performs Upper Attack, and the wing counter-clockwise from the Spike Attack wing performs Force Smash. This AR can be used to differentiate between the different types of attack, but it is a jack of all trades and a master of none; it cannot be used in serious competitive play. Weight Disk (WD): Ten Wide * 14 grams Spin Gear (SG): Neo Right SG (Double Bearing Core) This is the prized part of Burning Kerberous. The Double Bearing Core contains two bearings (hence its name) and provides very good endurance. The tip is similar to the tip of Metal Change Base (Driger S); when the beyblade is shot at the center, the tip has very high endurance, and when the Beyblade is shot at an angle, the tip moves around in an attack pattern. The Beyblade also switches between attack and endurance during a battle. The bearing case can only hold one other shaft, Wolborg 2's shaft. Sample combination: *'AR:' Scissor Attacker (Metal Dranzer) *'WD:' Wide Survivor *'SG:' Neo Left SG (Double Bearing Core) *'SP:' Survivor Ring (Dark Series) *'BB:' Customize Bearing Base This combination provides great endurance. The AR, WD, and SP work in unison to spin steal effectively, while the Double Bearing Core provides the endurance. Support Part (SP): Cross Attack *'Weight:' 2 grams This SP is used for smash attack, but it is not very efficient, due to the shape of the projections. Other SP parts outclass it, like Fin Tector (Draciel V2). Blade Base (BB): Customize Bearing Base *'Weight:' 4 grams (10 grams with Double Bearing Core) This Blade Base can only house the Double Bearing Core. Only the shaft of Burning Kerberous and the shaft of Wolborg 2 can fit into the Double Bearing Core. Therefore, there are only two ways the BB can be used. The blade base can be used with the Burning Kerberous shaft inside the bearing cases, which has great endurance, or it can be used with the Wolborg 2 shaft, which stays fixed when placed in the BB. The Wolborg 2 shaft, when fixed in place, is used for attack combinations. Overall The excellent Casings and Shaft, solid Blade Base, useful if common Weight Disk and interesting if not quite competitive Attack Ring make Burning Kerberous a must-have for any serious competitor. All Bladers should own at least one copy of this Beyblade. Other Versions * Original Version * Black Version Gallery Toyline burning.jpg Howling_Spirit.JPG HowlingSpiritBBAChampsshipSeriesBoxCover.jpg HowlingSpiritBBAChampsshipSeriesBoxBackCover.jpg BK1.jpg|Burning Kerberous Decals BurningCerberous_Boxfront.JPG|Burning Kerberous Box Front view BurningCerberous_Boxback.JPG|Burning Kerberous Box Back view burningkerberous.jpg CIMG0086.JPG BurningKerberous1.jpg Burning Kerberous - Original Version BurningKerberous 0000.jpg|Triple Attacker bottom view BurningKerberous 0001.jpg|Triple Attacker top view BurningKerberous 0002.jpg|Double Bearing Core disassembled view BurningKerberous 0003.jpg|Double Bearing Core inside view BurningKerberous 0004.jpg|Double Bearing Core BurningKerberous 0005.jpg|Neo Right Spin Gear (Double Bearing Core) BurningKerberous 0006.jpg|Customize Bearing Base inside view BurningKerberous 0007.jpg|Customize Bearing Base outside view BurningKerberous 0008.jpg|Customize Bearing Base / Cross Attack Support Parts inside view BurningKerberous 0009.jpg|Customize Bearing Base / Cross Attack Support Parts outside view BurningKerberous 0010.jpg|Burning Kerberous bottom view BurningKerberous 0011.jpg|Burning Kerberous side view - Force Smash BurningKerberous 0012.jpg|Burning Kerberous side view - Smash Attack BurningKerberous 0013.jpg|Burning Kerberous side view - Upper Attack BurningKerberous 0014.jpg|Burning Kerberous 3/4 view BurningKerberous 0015.jpg|Burning Kerberous top view Burning Kerberous - Black Version BlackBKfront.jpg|Front View BlackBKbottomview.jpg|Bottom View BlackBKpieces.jpg|Pieces Anime Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 363430.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed 586640.jpg Chain Storm.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 799465.jpg|Kerberous vs Flash Leopard 2 Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 797830.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 711744.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 707740.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 95796.jpg S02E45-071822 1.jpg Screenshot 20190828-170402 1.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 1168967.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 1773167.jpg|Kerberous vs Dranzer V2 Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 1893500.jpg Screenshot 20191014-231922 1.jpg Screenshot 20191014-231912 1.jpg Screenshot 20191014-232017 1.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 881633.jpg Brigas14.jpg Trivia *The Customize Engine Gear (Free Shaft Ver.) of Takara's Zeus has 2 bearings inside of it, similar to Kerberous's Double bearing core. Zeus' CEW (Light Sharp) also has a similar tip shape as Kerberous. *This is the first Bey to be based on Cerberus, followed by Hades Kerbecs, Kerbeus Central Defense, Kerbeus K2 Limited Press, Kerbeus K4 Heavy Revolve, and Hazard Kerbeus K4 7 Atomic. Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Beyblade: V-Force Beyblades Category:Original Series Category:Zeo Zagart